Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pacemaker systems which incorporate means for sensing and treating tachycardia and, more particularly, a pacemaker having means for sensing an evoked T-wave and thereby determining the end of the cardiac refractory interval, and delivering treatment pulses in timed relation thereto.